Caballero Al Rescate
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: James esta solo en medio de la carretera y pedirle ayuda a Kendall no es una opción. SLASH KAMES.


Me encontraba varado en medio de la nada, mi auto estaba averiado y para colmo, estaba jodido, porque sabía que tendría que perder mi orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Kendall.

Genial.

Tome mi teléfono, apreté marcación rápida y espere en línea, cuando ya iba por el tercer marcado, el rubio se digno contestar.

- ¿QUE? – Grito de repente, era obvio que aun estaba molesto.

- Necesito tú ayuda – Susurre con un tono apenas audible – Yo como que… estoy algo perdido y mi auto no arranca.

Kendall, dio un gran suspiro y yo, podía imaginarlo con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar su enojo y de paso apretándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto derrotado.

- Creo que en medio de la carretera de Arizona – Pasee mi mirada por todo el lugar para buscar algún indicio – Pero… no estoy seguro.

- ¡Qué demonios, James! – Grito enojado – No voy a conducir dos horas para ir por ti.

Bueno, al parecer no le importo tanto a Kendall, como pensaba. Decidí no malgastar más ni mi batería ni mí tiempo, aparte la primera me podría servir para después, cuando anochezca.

- Esta bien – Respondí mirando asustado la desierta autopista – No te preocupes, ya veré como me las arreglare.

- Espera, James – Exclamo desesperado por la otra línea – No cuelgues, James, ¡JAMES!

Pero ya era tarde, ya había finalizado la llamada, tire el teléfono sobre el asiento del copiloto y me senté a esperar un milagro. Después de casi una hora, me sentí ahogado con tanta calor y baje del auto a tomar un poco de aire. Me recosté sobre la puerta y me coloque las gafas para evitar el fuerte sol.

Al cabo de un momento, el tibio aire comenzó a fastidiarme, así que me voltee y le di la espalda a la carretera. Me estaba aburriendo cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte motor acercándose, levante mi mirada y pude ver que un gran camión venia hacia mí. Asustado, estire mi mano, tome mi teléfono y lo guarde en el bolsillo rápidamente.

La gran máquina se detuvo frente a mí y pude notar que iban dos hombres grandes y rudos, ambos me miraron de una forma extraña.

- Hola – Exclamo uno de los tipos abriendo la puerta y bajándose - ¿Qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú solo?

Pensé que si lo ignoraba se iría, pero resulto todo lo contrario ya que el segundo tipo también se bajo del camión y se unió a su amigo.

- ¡Que! El niño bonito no habla – Se burlo.

- Yo estoy perdido… - Susurre, arreglando mi camiseta que al parecer estaba muy apegada a mi cuerpo por el sudor – Y mi auto no arranca.

Vi como ambos intercambiaban una cómplice mirada y luego volvían la atención a mí.

- Si quieres podemos ayudarte – Respondió el primer sujeto acercándose sospechosamente a mi – Pero… tendrás que hacernos un favor.

"_Voy a morir_" fue lo primero que pensé. Estos tipos van a matarme y nunca nadie sabrá donde enterraron mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué favor? – Pregunte nervioso.

Bueno… - Dijo alargando su mano hasta tocar mi cabello – Nosotros queremos pasar un buen rato y tú como que luces perfecto para ello.

Oficialmente, estoy asustado. Trato de medir las posibilidades de escapar de esta situación y no veo ninguna salida. Quizás si me dejo, no sean tan rudos conmigo.

- ¿Aceptas niño bonito? – Pregunto el segundo hombre.

- Yo… Yo… De acue… - Estaba a punto de aceptar cuando un gran claxon nos interrumpió - ¿Kendall? – Susurre, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

Y así era, el rubio venia acercándose a gran velocidad, se detuvo junto al camión y se bajo enojado.

- Sube al auto – Grito con un brillo feroz en su mirada.

Hice lo que me pidió y corrí a refugiarme en su coche. De ahí pude observar como Kendall, se enfrento a los tipos y los golpeo. Al parecer, el rubio en realidad tiene problemas de control de ira.

Vi como los dejo inmovilizados en el suelo, luego se agacho y les saco algo del bolsillo para después correr de vuelta al auto junto a mí. Se sentó, tomo el volante y apretó el acelerador.

Por miedo a decir algo que lo pueda fastidiar aun más, decidí guardar silencio. A los minutos después, Kendall se estaciono y apago el motor.

- ¿Qué estabas pensado, James? – Pregunto sin mirarme – Ni siquiera intentaste resistirte.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Pregunte confundido.

- Obligue a Logan a colocar un rastreador en tu teléfono hace 3 meses – Respondió irritado – ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas el celular?

- ¿Me llamaste? – Saque el aparato de mi bolsillo y ahí estaban: 10 llamadas perdidas de Kendall, 4 de Logan y 2 de Carlos – ¡Te preocupaste!

- Por supuesto que lo hice – Exclamo el rubio – Soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti.

- Creí que estabas enojado y que no conducirías dos horas para venir por mí – Argumente burlón.

- Sabes que cuando estoy molesto, nunca pienso lo que digo – Se excusó – No deberías haberme colgado.

- Lo siento, Kenny – Susurre apenado – Y… ¿Ya no estás molesto?

- Después de lo que paso – Respondió asombrado – Ya ni me acuerdo porque peleamos.

- Peleamos, porque tú siempre quiere dominar todo y yo… - Vi que el rubio me estaba dando una mirada de "¿Es en serio, James, en serio?" – Debería a aprender a callarme y obedecerte porque al final siempre tienes la razón – Finalice bajando mi mirada.

- Oye – Exclamo Kendall, poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantando mi rostro para enfrentar su mirada – No quiero que nuestra relación sea así. Sé que puedo ser muy mandón y todo eso. Toda mi vida he sido un líder y estoy acostumbrado – Acaricio tiernamente mi cara – Intentare cambiar mi actitud por ti, Jamie. Lo prometo.

Diciendo eso, se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me beso dulcemente. Sentí sus ásperos labios moverse junto a los míos e instantáneamente coloque mis manos sobre su cabello.

- ¿Estas usando el acondicionador que te compre? – Pregunte animado.

- Te estoy besando y tú estas pensando en mi cabello y en que si le puse acondicionador – Exclamo Kendall, algo asombrado – ¿Tan mal besador soy?

- No, no es eso – Interrumpí desesperado – Es que me pareció un lindo detalle que lo estés usando por mí.

- Ven aquí – Exclamo, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, levantándome y sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas – Te extrañe mucho hoy.

Comenzó besando lentamente mi quijada para ir descendiendo suavemente por mi cuello. Sentí como su nariz aspiraba el aroma sobre mi piel y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Sus manos estaban puestas posesivamente sobre mis caderas y su agarre cada vez se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Intente cepillar mi trasero contra su entrepierna pero en el intento, me golpee la espalda contra el volante.

- Kenny – Me queje en un suspiro – Esto sería mucho más fácil en nuestro cuarto en Palm Woods.

- Oh, James – Exclamo el rubio decepcionado - ¿No encuentras excitante hacerlo en un auto?

- Claro, para ti, ya que soy el único que esta incomodo aquí – Reclame entornando mis ojos.

Vi que Kendall me examino con la mirada y luego me ayudo a salir de la posición sobre sus piernas. Cuando ya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, el rubio respondió.

- No sabes lo difícil que es para mi detenerme – Suspiro audiblemente – Pero lo hago solo por ti – Vi que se colocó el cinturón rápidamente y decidí copiar su acción – Afírmate James, porque nos iremos a la máxima velocidad.

Kendall piso el acelerador y el auto arranco con un gran chirrido.

- ¿Kendall? – Pregunte de pronto, acordándome de algo - ¿Qué le quitaste a esos tipos?

- ¿Importa? – Exclamo, levantando sus cejas.

- Tengo curiosidad – Respondí levantando mis hombros.

- Sus identificaciones y sus llaves – Declaro el rubio – Esos tipos estarán en la carretera un buen rato.

Sonrió satisfecho y luego volvió su atención al camino.

Sé que la pelea inicio porque odio que Kendall sea tan dominante, pero aquí junto a él, no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

Así, siempre sabré que tengo un guardián cuidándome y dispuesto a golpear a quien sea para salvar mi honor.

"_Wau, soné exactamente como una damisela en apuros_" Creo que en el fondo, lo soy.


End file.
